Billy's Boys
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Billy Wharton aka William H. Bonney II gets a lesson in being a new daddy from his father the actual Billy the Kid. Slight Young Guns Crossover. Billy/Percy Slash! Mpreg!


Billy stared at his newborn sons in both amazement and in fear. He couldn't believe he was a father now. He just couldn't believe it. He was overwhelmed with emotions he'd never felt before, not even with Percy who he loved more than anything in the world. Oh, poor Percy. Twenty seven hours of labor and then a difficult two hour birth all without any epidural or other pain medication at any time. Billy felt awful for having put him through all that, but as soon as they both looked at their beautiful twin boys they both knew it had all been worth it. Now Percy was sleeping soundly in their bed and Billy was sitting up in the arm chair next to him, holding both newborns in his big, strong arms. Billy Ray, the first born of the two, was lying in his left arm and Billy Ryan was in his right. And yes, since Percy was on the borderlines of consciousness when they'd named the boys after their boys, Billy had been able to get away with naming them both after himself and his father, the actual William H. Bonney, or as he was better known, Billy the Kid.

The babies, like their exhausted mother, were sleeping soundly, and every once in a while one would make a cute little noise or yawn in his sleep. Billy smiled at them. They were utterly and completely perfect in every way. They were both born with full heads of dark brown hair and baby blue eyes like their mama, but they both had his nose and his chin, and his lips. Suddenly as Billy was gazing at them, both of the newborns slowly began to stir and eventually opened their eyes up to look at their Daddy. He smiled at them. "Hey fellers." He greeted them. The two little ones began to squirm and fuss. Billy started to panic inside. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had anything depend on him like this before and it scared him to death to think that he couldn't be the kind of daddy that his boys needed and deserved. He had to learn how to be a good father, so in an act of desperation he walked out of the bedroom with both newborns still in his arms and went downstairs before calling out, "Pa!"

"Out here, son." Billy Bonney Sr's voice came calmly from the old wood front porch. Billy hurried outside with his fussing little bundles and walked up to his father looking panicked. His father looked amused. "What?" He asked. "What do you mean what, Pa?" Billy asked, surprised his Dad didn't see what was wrong. "They're crying, what do I do?" He asked frantically. The former outlaw extraordinaire laughed softly as he stood up from his old hickory rocking chair. "Son, come with me." He said and urged Billy to follow him. Billy stuck to his father like glue, since right now nobody else could help him with this since both Percy, and his own mama were asleep. Billy's father went to the kitchen and heated some milk up over the cookstove. "You can't get this stuff to hot." He said to Billy. "It's gotta be warm enough to satisfy their bellies but not so warm that it'll burn their little mouths. You listenin' to me, boy? This here's important." Billy's Daddy continued. "Yessir." Billy replied, trying his best to rock and soothe his crying sons. "Good, now watch this." His father told him as he took the warm milk off the filled two bottles. Billy watched him prepare the bottles. "Once they're filled up ya gotta squirt some milk out on your fingers to make sure it ain't to hot for 'em." Billy's Daddy said before handing Billy a bottle and taking Billy Ryan from him. "Now, you feed one and I'll feed the other." He said.

Billy followed his Daddy back out to the porch and they both sat down and fed the twins their bottles which they suckled at hungrily. "Damn, they're hungry lil' suckers ain't they?" Billy said, grinning. His father smiled and nodded. The babies drained their bottle completely then Billy's father lifted Billy Ryan up onto his shoulder and began patting his back. "Now you do the same with Billy Ryan, son." He told Billy. Billy did the same but gave his father a strange look. "Uh, Pa, this is Billy Ray. You got Billy Ryan." He corrected him. "Really?" His father asked. "How can ya tell 'em apart?" Billy looked surprised. "How couldn't I?" He asked. "You mean to tell me you don't see a bit of difference 'tween 'em?" His father looked both babies over and thought a moment. "Well son, from what I can see they're completely identical twins." He told Billy. "Your eyes is goin' bad. Daddy." Billy sad. "Look here at Ray. His ain't as thick as Ry's is. And Ry has this little grin on his face when he sleeps that Ray don't got. That's just two things, daddy. There's a mess of ways to tell 'em apart." He explained to his father.

Billy Ryan and Billy Ray had both been burped and now the two men were rocking the back to sleep. "Ya know, son, there ain't no need to be as nervous as ya are about this." The Kid said to his son. "Bout what?" Billy asked. "Bout bein' a daddy." The Kid replied. "You're supposed to be happy not actin' all nervous like somebody's got a gun held to yer back." Billy sighed and continued to Rock Billy Ray. "Well I'm sorry, Pa, It's just that...just that...well what if I ain't a good enough Daddy to 'em? What if I screw up somehow and they grow up hatin' me?" He asked his father. The Kid grinned. "Well I screwed up plenty of times." He said. "You didn't grow to hate me did ya?" He then asked his son. Billy shook his head. "No sir." He said. "Not at all." It was true. Billy idolized his father to no end. "Well then I really doubt these boys are gonna grow to hate you, even if you do screw up." The Kid said. "And believe me, you're gonna make mistakes. They might be small ones, or some might be a little bigger, but the bottom line is, screwin' up is inevitable." The Kid explained to Billy.

Billy thought the idea over and was silent for a good long while. His father studied him carefully. "Ya know you've already shown that yer gonna be a good daddy." The Kid spoke up again. Billy looked at him, confused. "How so?" He asked. "Well, son, it's clear to me that ya love these little guys quite a lot." The Kid said. "I mean, they've only been here for a couple hours and already you can pick out all these things about each of 'em that nobody else could ever be able to see." He explained. Billy thought about that for a minute too. So far he and Percy were the only ones who could tell them apart, and it was true, he did love the twins a great lot. Maybe he wouldn't be as poor as a father as he figured he'd be. "You really think I can be a good enough Daddy, Pa?" Billy asked. The Kid nodded. "I know you can." He said, giving his son a light smack on the shoulder. Billy smiled.

Suddenly Billy Ryan started to cry. The Kid looked down at the tiny infant in his arms. "Well, now, I can't figure what's the matter with him. He's been fed and all." The Kid said. Billy looked at his wailing son and held his free arm out. "Hand him here." He said. The Kid handed Ry over to Billy. Billy held both boys up against his chest close to his heart. "Hush now little feller. Daddy's gotcha. It's okay." He whispered to the crying baby. Ry whimpered a little more then slowly started to calm down. Eventually he was soothed completely and was sleeping soundly next to his brother against their Daddy's warm chest. The Kid smiled at his son and grandsons. "Well looky there." He said. "Seems they've taken a likin' to you too, Billy boy." He chuckled a little. Billy smiled and kissed his Boy's tiny soft foreheads as they slept. The kid grinned. "Ya know son, I think yer gonna make a fine, Daddy." He told him, giving him another pat on the shoulder. Billy grinned and kissed his boys again. He might not end up bein' the world's greatest Daddy or nothin', but one thing was for certain he was sure gonna try to be. He loved those little boys and he was gonna do everything he could to give them everything in the world.

THE END :)


End file.
